the past has spoken
by hounds of love
Summary: this is a story of hermione and her going back to when he was a t hogwarts the order lost the last war because something went wrong but what? plz reveiw and be honest i know you want to peace


by lydia adventures of the unknown chaphter one and two

chaphter one her destiny

Hermione stood there her loose curls had fallen over her face drapeing it nto darkness.  
Her hazel eyes watered, a single tear fell down her cheek leaving a watrey trail behind it she had lost evreything she had held dear.in a single night something must of gone wrong she thought why must so many lose there lives and suffer while mine, a muggle born is left unscathed.  
the boy who lived had now turned to the boy who lived only to be killed.  
her other best freind ronald weasley had also died, she had never fordiven herself,she kept thinking maybe if i had done something diffrent even if it was a small detail maybe they would of not fallen into the trap.  
they and so many others had died in the last war of the phineox, but not the last war for the death eaters.  
and all because of one power hungry, twisted spitefull old man who went by the name voldermort He wanted power but what had he atually wanted it for she though and she knew the order wanted peace,a better world for there children,she thought of teddy lupin having to grow up without a mum and dad with no family that had been connected to him by blood At least harry had some realtives at least he remembred them.  
it seemed like history had a way of repeating itself first james and lily then her parents,molly and arthur bill and his wife sirius,percy,severus snape and tonks and lupin even george had died in the final battle along with his twin smiles of laughter etched across there cold dead faces

but this was going to change hermione knew it. she was going to stop the future from turning rotten,she was going to go back in time she knew the risks but what did she have to lose no family no love no friendship.  
she was to do it tonight ,tonight was here only chance of a better life,tonight was her destiny tonight she was going to the time to which no wizard or witch of her age had travled or dared to travel in all of time itself she was going back to tom riddles hogwarts years,to when hagrid was just a teenager,to when dumbeldore was alive and was well.  
To when the terror had not yet began,to when lives where left untouched unharmed.she was going back to the past

chaphter two I do beleive you are up to no good

and so it began

Herminone felt like the air was being sucked out her lungs, and replaced with ice cold water,she gasped as evrey breath she took only gave her more pain.her hair had been blown by the wind gusts of time.  
she was in the defence agasint the dark art's classroom time slowley began to unravel time. stripping the hours then to years away.she saw umbridge when she first moved into hogwarts,puting pink peices of silk all over the classroom,and muttering to her self,no doubt about the detention's she was going to give harry potter.  
just the name made her start to weep but as quick as she had started she had stopped.she was stronger then this she thought,much stronger.  
she saw lupin walking up and down the classroom,amazed at what he had managed to acheive.she saw him talking to harry about his parents and about evreything harry wanted to know.she felt like jumping in to warn them,but she knew surely this would change the future in more ways then imaginable.she saw profeser squirriel twitching away.  
she even saw dumbledore talking to him in the years before she and her freinds had arrived.she thought how dumbledore must of had an inkling that something supious was happening.but then she remembred even she hermione granger was clueless at times.the years began to speed up dramaticly she laughed as she saw the times when the marauders came to hogwarts sirius still had the same charm about him though he looked incredblily diffrent looking,she thought it was probally becasue he had not known about what fate he and his freinds had and the years he had to spend in askaban,even though james looked almost exactley like harry they where diffrent he seemed more fun to be around and his hair was a lot messier by harry's standards.remus seemed more carefree but he still held that polite look about him,peter pettigrew the man who had given up his best freind,to voldermort knowing that james potter and his wife lily where to die that night.he would of probaly of thought there son would of died as well.was standing there laughing along with them the years stripping away.hermione controled herself she could not risk being seen out of the timezone she was destined for.

time stopped she took the timeturner and clicked it back into stop phase.she looked asround hogwarts it still looked the same maybe a few portraits less but it still that warm feeling to it.  
hermione remembred when she had first stood in hogwarts grounds.  
she could'not beleive how lucky she was her parents could'ent either.  
she remembred how full of yearing for knowledge she was on her first year.and that same year she had become freinds with ronald and harry.  
she was going to make the future back into what the crystal ball which she had found in the headmasters office had told her,for it had not spoken many words just shown pictures of happiness and children running to hogwarts train waving to parents,who looked spookily like her and her freinds.and had said just 8 words all must be well for some to survive. 


End file.
